Conventional digital cameras generally include a lens, an image sensor and a controller communicatively coupled to the image sensor. As is generally understood, the lens is typically configured to receive light reflected from an object being imaged and project such light onto the image sensor. The image sensor may, in turn, be configured to detect the light projected from the lens to permit a digital image of the object to be generated. For example, the image sensor may be configured to convert the detected light into analog signals. The analog signals may then be converted by the camera's controller to digital data that can be used to generate a digital image.
Typically, focusing a camera involves adjusting the relative position of the image sensor and lens such that the lens brings the light reflected from the object being imaged into focus at the active surface of the image sensor. For imaging systems with large lenses and very small pixels, it is very difficult to maintain the relative positioning of the image sensor and lens with sufficient accuracy to account for changing operating conditions, such as thermal and/or pressure variations. In addition, by allowing adjustment of the relative position of the image sensor and lens, the camera must include moving parts, which increases the overall cost and complexity of the camera.